HoT Comics Presents: The Awesome SpiderMan!
by HoT Comics
Summary: Welcome to Issue two of the HoT comics imprint. Today we'll be taking a look in the adventures of Spider-Man as he's taken through a case that may have something sinister behind it.


_**H.O.T. PRESENTS!:**_

_**THE AWESOME SPIDER-MAN!**_

**Holy mission?**

**Part 1**

**Midtown, New York**

'_New York, New York, a bustling city unlike any other.'_

New York, always the bustling city has not changed in that aspect in all the years that has passed. The traffic, the people, the cab drivers, the smell of the hotdogs the vendors on the street sold. The city may look different, but it will always be New York and one thing will make sure about that. "GIMME THE PURSE YOU HAG!" A man in a DC hoodie Yelled grabbing an older woman by her purse and yanking on it; the woman however held tight onto the purse and rather than let go of the purse she fell to the ground still holding onto the bag. The old woman said nothing but she looked as if holding onto the bag was the only thing keeping her alive. "Damnit, you're starting to tick me off gran'ma." The hoodie wearing man said reaching behind his back and pulled out a switchblade and edged closer to the old woman. "Now you're gonna give me that bag lady, or we're gonna have a-!"

_THWIP!_

Suddenly a line of grayish-white substance attached itself to the man's hand. "Problem?" The line was then yanked hard by something and the man was pulled a few feet back landing on his back. "What the hell?" The man asked shaking his head.

"Don't worry buddy, you're not in hell yet." A voice said with a slight cockiness in his voice, "Just Midtown." The voice added with a slight chuckle. What followed were several thuds and grunts coming from the man and some laughs here and there as well. The man then flew through the air and hit several trashcans his torso covered in the same substance and bleeding lightly. The Old woman stood up and walked over to the man to see him in his state then looked up and saw someone swinging through the alley laughing.

_'I love living in this place, but honestly who wouldn't?'_

The swinging figure swung through the city swinging until the person stopped swinging landing on the ledge of a building crouching for a second,

_'Of course it kind of makes sense that I'd stay in the city so nice they named it twice I'm needed here.'_

Standing up the person is a man wearing a red and blue costume with black lines on the red parts looking similar to webs.

_'This isn't Gotham City, not Metropolis…'_

The torso shows a giant spider on the chest of the man who then clenches his fist.

_"We don't have a giant flying rat or some alien Boy Scout…'_

The head of the man is covered by a red mask with two big white eye covers and the mask shifted underneath it could be said that the person was smiling.

'_This is the NYC and all it has is me, the sensationally spectacular, amazingly Awesome SPIDER-MAN!' _

The man let out a small chuckle but the crossed his arms. "Man that was a good one; I should look into copyrighting that." Spider-Man said with another chuckle before shrugging and shooting out a line and swinging away.

**Manhattan, New York**

_'That was good for a morning shift.'_

Spider-Man swung through Manhattan enjoying the scenery somewhat as he swung towards an apartment building.

_'Okay, if I make this I'm totally gonna get some.' _

Spider-man then focused on a fourth floor window that had been open. "One….Two…." Spider-Man shot out one more line just above the window and yanked hard shooting Spider-Man straight for the window "THREE!" Spider-Man then straightened himself completely with his arms out forward shooting through the window and rolling to his feet and standing up with his arms up in the air. "BOO-YAAAHH!" He yelled. Spider-man then began to do a little jig over his successful landing.

Suddenly the door to the room opened and Spider-Man turned quickly. "I thought I told you young man: NO JUMPING THROUGH WINDOWS!" At the door was a woman in her late-thirties early forties with a slim body and fiery red hair yelled. Spider-Man jumped back and held his arms up in defense.

"AAAHHH!" Spider-man yelled his arms still up, "Ma, you don't have to yell!" Spider-man yelled back. The woman shook her head and looked at Spider-man,

"Benjamin Peter Parker." The woman said glaring at the man. Spider-man shook his head and grabbed his mask and took it off revealing the face of a young man with brown hair and green eyes smirking at the woman. "Hurry up and get changed," The woman said, "I've made you breakfast." She added before turning and leaving the door open.

_ 'Ahh, the one thing Mary Jane Parker did better than her acting was being the mother of the newest Spider-Man.'_

"Ben!" Mary Jane yelled down the hall, "I'm not getting any younger out here c'mon and get some food!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Ben replied rushing out of his room pulling on a red hoodie over a blue long sleeved shirt, wearing blue jeans and a pair of sneakers.

"About time." She said walking over to the table where two plates of eggs, bacon and pancakes sat. Ben followed and smirked,

"You know mom, you shouldn't worry so much." Ben said, "It'll cause a lot of wrinkles you know?" Ben pulled his head back narrowly dodging a slap Mary Jane was trying to give her son with Ben just laughing in response.

"Don't get cheeky young man. I can still put you in your place." She said before taking her seat and beginning to eat.

"Dad always said you could've been a contender." Ben said with a cheeky smile sitting down at the table and saw a smile form on his mother's mouth. "Speaking of Dad," Ben said, "where's he been? He and May are always here to eat your food and enjoy the show." He added.

Mary Jane shook her head. "Your father is at some conference out in Albany and May is spending a few weeks with some friends."

"Convenient enough," Ben said taking a bite of his pancakes, "Why didn't you go with dad?" He asked with a mouthful of pancake.

"Don't speak with your mouth full." She said. Ben chuckled again before looking at the clock above his kitchen stove and saw it said 10:50.

"Oh crap, is that the time!" He exclaimed jumping from his seat and rushing to the door.

"Hey, didn't you-!"

"I'll be back later ma," Ben said quickly as he rushed out the door, "we'll talk then!" That was the last thing before the door closed and Mary Jane was left alone in the apartment.

**Daily Bugle, Top floor**

"WHERE'S PARKER!" A voice yelled from behind the door of an office with the name J. Jonah Jameson on the glass. The yell was heard clearly through the door and Ben stood in front of it.

'_You know…' _

Ben said to himself looking at the door and slowly walking backwards,

'_I'm sure he could meet me later.' _

Ben continued to walk backwards until he bumps into someone. "Got somewhere to be Benny?" Ben quickly turned around and saw a black man about thirty years or so older than Ben walking with a cane, short black hair and a soft smile on his face as he looked at Ben.

"Huh?" Ben asked turning to see the man and then smirked, "Oh, hey Randy." Ben said turning to face the man Randy. "I was just gonna…yeah you know." Randy's smile grew slightly and shook his head.

"You heard him Ben." Randy said, "C'mon I'll come with you." He added putting a hand on Ben's shoulder and pushed him to the door. Ben hung his head and allowed himself to be led to the door and walked in.

**Jameson's Office**

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN PARKER!" Jameson asked his face inches away from Ben's face. "Uhh….T-there was traffic Mr. Ja-!"

"SHUT UP!" Jameson yelled turning his back on Parker and walking back to his desk with Ben wiping the spit that had flown out of his mouth onto Ben's face.

'_Jameson, Dad used to use this guy as his version of the boogey man to scare me as a kid. How he's survived this long is either medically a miracle or something someone did to punish us on earth.'_

J. Jonah Jameson, a man well into his "Golden years" was still running the Bugle and for some reason was still yelling at a Parker. He had more wrinkles and the black in his hair was replaced with the same grey of his sides and the cigar that had so long been his trademark was replaced with a carrot stick. "Parker, I was reading the paper today,"

'_You actually read this thing?'_

"And while I was reading I saw an article by our newest crime reporter…and I saw your name."

'_That's why you hired me you fossil, are you going through Alzheimer's?'_

"Now I gave it the benefit of the doubt, seeing as you are family,"

'_That thought alone scares me.' _

"But what I read…" Jameson took a sigh before continuing, "What I read was complete DRECK!" He yelled slamming the desk with his hand; Ben jumped slightly when that.

"Jonah aren't you being a little-."

"Quiet Robertson." Jameson barked quickly at Randy before glaring at Ben. "Your assignment was simple Parker. Get the info about that car smuggling ring and write it and prove how that Spider-Man was involved."

"Mr. Jameson, he wasn't involved." Ben said,

"He was there wasn't he?"

"But he was apprehending the-."

"Semantics." Jameson said quickly interrupting Ben. "Listen Ben," He began, "I'm gonna give you another shot." He said chomping on a carrot stick. "You're going to find a new story and it better make me want to yell out loud."

'_I could just tell you I'm Spider-Man; hopefully you would have a heart attack.' _Ben thought smirking as he stood there.

"What are you smiling about?" Jameson asked quickly; Ben took the smile off his face just as quickly, "I gave you a job so…"

"So…"

"GET OUT OF HERE!"

Ben used the jump he did after Jameson's yell to move quickly and slamming the door behind him.

**Queens, 101****st**** precinct**

_'Jameson wanted a new story and I needed to get out of that office, maybe hanging out with Vinnie will help out.'_

Ben hung out in the precinct around the desk area looking around one of the desk before a slight blaring ringing went off in his head when a big hand clamped down on his shoulder. "As much as I love the free press BP there is such a thing as too much." Ben smirked before turning to a tanned man with black hair and deep brown eyes over six feet and smiling.

"Hey Vinnie, how you been?" Ben asked as he shook the man's hand.

'_Vinnie's been my friend since high school, he's always had my back when I was forced to play Mr. Bookworm. Helped him I helped get him through Spanish. Weird how a Puerto Rican doesn't understand Spanish when you think about it.'_

"I've been good actually, read that article on the car ring. You always did have a way with words." Vinnie said with a smirk taking a seat behind his desk and Ben still standing.

"Well that is why I was able to pull both Gina and Irene back in school." Ben said with a smirk.

"You also pulled getting attacked by both their brothers and cousins; I still have the scars to prove it."

"Who would think women would get so angry over a guy spending a little time with others." Both Ben and Vinnie began laughing a little bit until they were interrupted by a loud yell,

"PAY ATTENTION TO ME!" A voice yelled from the front, Ben and Vinnie both looked and saw a young girl standing at another desk where a balding older man sat looking at some papers.

"What's going on over there?" Ben asked turning his head to Vinnie, who in turn shrugged and looked on with Ben.

The young girl had been speaking loudly trying to get the attention of the man at the desk who was acting as if he was the only one there. The young girl was easily in her early teens, brown hair with red highlights wearing a light green hoodie with had a cast on her left arm. "Hey Vinnie you think-."

"Way ahead of ya BP." Vinnie said tapping Ben's shoulder and making his way over to the older officers desk. "Detective Montiss, is everything fine here?" The older man shook his head,

"Officer De Leon, this young girl seems to think that she has the right to yell at a detective for something that isn't even a problem."

"NOT A PROBLEM?" The girl exclaimed, "MY PARENTS WERE KIDNAPPED YOU ASS!" The girl swung her casted arm upward to which Vinnie grabbed it before she could slam it down. Ben quirked an eyebrow and moved closer.

"Kidnapped?" Vinnie asked, the detective shook his head,

"They weren't kidnapped," He said, "There was no struggle, no forced entry and a neighbor even told us that when they left that she would look after her until they got back." Ben quirked an eyebrow at his explanation.

"LIES!" The young girl yelled yanking her arm out of Vinnie's grip and slamming it down on to the detectives desk knocking over a coffee cup the man had on his desk causing the liquid to spill out and drop on the detectives shirt causing him to jump up and yell.

"YOU LITTLE-!"

"Detective!" Vinnie yelled before the detective could finish. Vinnie then motioned for two uniformed officers to come over. "Officers would you please escort this girl from here please?" The officers nodded and took the girl from the two officers and Detective Mortiss got up and took off; muttering something about the girl. Vinnie kept watching until the girl was gone then spoke, "Man BP, you would not believe how often this kind of stuff…happens?" Vinnie turned to find Ben had disappeared, "BP?"

**Outside the precinct**

The little girl was taken outside but yanked her arms out of the officer's hands. "I'm goin' I'm goin'!" She exclaimed taking off from the officers and shoving her hands into the front pockets of the hoodie. "Lousy donut stuffers…" The girl muttered with a scowl.

"Hey wait up!" A voice called behind the girl. The girl then turned around and saw Ben moving after her. The girl stopped with a confused look on her face. Ben caught up to her heaving slightly.

"Do I know you?" The girl asked looking at Ben. Ben shook his head.

"No, no I'm Ben Parker I work for the Bugle." Ben said,

"And that means….what exactly?" The girl asked,

"I heard what you said in there and I want to help you." Ben said standing straight.

"Why?"

"Because you need help?" Ben asked,

"What can you do?" The girl asked.

"I have friends who are cops and if I go to them with proof of your parents kidnapping I promise they will do whatever they can to find them." The little girl held a strong face but her eyes shone a little glimmer of hope.

"You serious?"

"I don't like lying." Ben said with a smile. The two stood there for a moment in silence as the girl thought it over. The girl shook her head,

"Alright, c'mon then." She said turning and Ben followed.

**Alphabet City**

Ben and the young girl made their way to Alphabet City and an apartment building where the girl led him up several flights to her place. Ben went right into noting everything about the apartment.

'_This place is way to clean for a kidnapping.' _

Ben looked around trying to find anything that would help confirm the girl's story. "You're thinking like the cops are right now, aren't you?" The girl asked. Ben thought for a second as he continued to think until he saw something out the window; a blind was opened for a split second before it closed quickly.

"No; I'm not actually," Ben said still looking out the window, "I think…!" a loud blaring went through Ben's head,

'_Crap! Spider sense!' _

Ben turned quickly and the door burst open and three men wearing ski masks rushed in. "TAKE THE GIRL!" One yelled and the two made their way for the girl. Ben got in between them and punched one in the face. "What am I chopped liver?" Ben asked as he kicked the other one in the stomach knocking him down for a second.

"Who is this one?" One that was knocked to the ground looked to the one who barked the orders to the men.

"It doesn't matter we have our job." He said. The two men kept going for the girl leaving Ben to fend them off. Throwing punches and kicks over and over until his spider-sense went off once again and he turned his head only to see the third man who had stayed behind with a tazer in his hand and striking Ben in his back with it sending a number of volts through his body causing Ben to seize up and drop to the ground.

'_How does Electro deal with this?' _

Ben was on the ground convulsing as the three men grabbed the girl pulling her out of the room while she kicked and screamed trying to escape the grasp of the men.

"BEN!" She yelled, "BEN HELP ME!" She continued to yell. Ben tried as hard as he could but his body was still in the throes of convulsion before he saw nothing but blackness.

'_This is not awesome.' _

Ben laid on the ground and the girl yelled being taken by the three men.

'_Yeah…definitely not awesome.'_

**To Be Continued**


End file.
